Secrets
by SALEBLANC
Summary: TIMEFRAME Charge of this Post:It's always been important to MJ to keep parts of her past a secret.But Don's fighting for his life and she's faced with losing something even more important.Can she find the courage to risk her heart and tell Don everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim or rights to established CSI: NY characters. They belong to CBS.  


* * *

**

**Secrets**

MJ arrived at the scene with the rest of the team. Danny and Doc headed into the bombed building in search for survivors as well as evidence. Stella's focused turned to an injured Lindsay, who was desperately trying to get Mac on the phone, to no avail. For the first time in MJ's career, she froze.

Memories of 9/11 flooded back to her as she stared up at the building. Somewhere within it's collapsed floors and shattered windows her brother Mac Taylor was trapped long with Donald Flack, Jr. Stella taking one look at MJ, knew that this wasn't going to be the place for her. "MJ, help get the command center set up. DHS will be here within minutes and we've got work to do." MJ continued to silently stare. "MJ." Stella shouted louder trying to snap her back to reality. MJ finally hearing Stella snapped out of her daze. "You got it. I'll set up in the restaurant across the street."

MJ went into the restaurant and started setting things up. She made sure generators were brought in and the mobile response unit had everything needed to begin working. She wandered over to the window and saw Stella talking with what looked to be a government official. MJ working on assumptions informed the team in the room. "Okay, people, DHS is on scene. Let's get make sure we've got the answers to their questions before they're asked."

After a couple of hours, MJ finally had a moment to catch her breath. She found herself staring out the window; they had yet to hear anything on Mac or Don. Danny was inside with the rescue team trying to locate them. MJ hadn't allowed herself to think about their fate. She prayed that they would be fine. Any other option was inconceivable to her.

MJ's thoughts went to her brother Mac. Things have been strained and distant between the two of them since 9/11 when they lost Mac's wife Claire. Despite her best efforts, Mac just never seemed to let her in to his thoughts or his life anymore. MJ couldn't and didn't understand it. She just prayed that she would have the opportunity to set things straight, whatever the issues between them were.

Don was a totally different situation. Just the thought of him made her smile. The two of them have been dancing around as to exactly what their relationship entailed. They were indeed friends. But MJ knew Don wanted more, he point blank told her as much. If she was honest with herself, she wanted more as well. However, there was so much about herself and her life that she wasn't sure if Don was ready to hear. He was the first person in a long time that made her feel truly happy. He had become extremely important to her in the past few months and the idea of not seeing those beautiful blue eyes or that cocky grin of his again was really starting to frighten her.

"MJ, you okay?" Stella whispered from behind her. "Yeah, what do you need me to do?" MJ asked. "Nothing." Stella shook her head. "Stel, I need to keep busy." Stella stood her ground on this one. "No, what you need to do is head back to the lab. I'll call you as soon as there is any word." MJ shook her head. "I'm not leaving until I know, I can't. I won't." MJ whispered. Stella knew MJ thoughts and memories of 9/11 and losing Claire. "MJ, They'll find them." Stella reassured. MJ countered. "They have to. They simply have to." Just as they both turned back towards the window they suddenly caught sight of major activity. Both MJ and Stella immediately ran towards the bombed out building.

* * *

**Please comment and review, I live for feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my own creation. I have no claim to established CSI: NY characters. They belong to CBS.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Secrets**_

They arrived just in time to see Mac walking out on his own two feet. Stella and MJ clasped hands and squeezed. "Thank God." Stella commented out loud. MJ going on instinct went directly to him and attempted to help him. Mac brushed her off. "I'm fine MJ. It's Flack." Mac turned to look behind him. They immediately saw him being pulled out on a basket stretcher. "Don, Oh, my God." MJ whispered and tears immediately sprung into her eyes. She was stunned into silence. "Mac, are you sure you're all right?" Stella asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. MJ, go with him to the hospital and process what you can, don't leave until I get there." MJ nodded and climbed in the back of the ambulance. She immediately took his hand wanting to reassure him that she was there. MJ was shocked by the gapping hole in his stomach. She was immediately frightened. "I'm here Don. You'll be okay. You hear me, you'll be okay." MJ gently touched his hair. "You have to be."

It had been a few hours since they arrived at the hospital, and emergency room was still busy with activity from the bombing. However, at the moment all MJ cared about was one victim. He was stabilized as best they could and was being prepared for surgery. MJ was told that one of Don's lieutenants contacted his parents to let them know what happened. They would be arriving shortly.

After he was wheeled upstairs, she was gathering his clothing when she heard Mac's voice. "I need to see him immediately after surgery. Before he's bandaged up." MJ headed towards the hallway with the evidence bags in hand. "Mac." She called him. "MJ, good, let's get those to the lab. Lindsay and Hawkes are already working on the reconstruction. I need you to process his clothes; they may hold evidence of the bomb. " MJ nodded. "Mac, are you sure you're all right? Did someone check you out?" Mac curtly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on. The car's running and there's a bomber to find."

They rode to the lab in silence. Once on the 35th floor they went separate directions in the hopes of finding out who was behind the bombing. MJ spent the next few hours with Adam processing Don's clothes. The entire time Adam offering subtle reassurances that Don would be fine. "You'll be beating him at pool in no time." MJ smiled, appreciative of the thoughts. Once they were done, they cataloged then secured everything.

Adam was about to say something but noticed that MJ was staring off into space. He didn't like the fear her saw in her eyes. In a rare display of confidence, he walked over to her and forced her to look at him. "MJ, stop. He is going to be fine." MJ shook her head. "But…" Adam adamant. "No, don't go there. It's not like Claire, MJ." MJ immediately teared. "I know, it's just you didn't see him. Adam, he had a gigantic hole in his stomach." MJ whispered, then looked at the ceiling trying to regain her composure. Adam grabbed her chin, looked into her eyes and adding emphasis to every word. "He will be fine." Adam insisted. "The doctors are the best and he's strong."

Adam realized a change of focus was needed, so he redirected it onto her." Can I ask you something?" MJ looked at him. "Sure, you know that." Adam hesitated but knew this was too important. "MJ, I know you pretty well." MJ, having herself back in control, smirked. "Adam, you know stuff Danny doesn't even know." Adam smiled. "By the way you're late on your hush money." They both gave a small laugh. "Anyway, I know how you feel about Don. I can see it. I also see you fighting it. Why?" MJ leaned against the table next to her. "There are parts of my life, the parts before I became a Taylor, I have kept secret. You know that. It wouldn't be fair to him, not knowing everything about me. To be honest, I wouldn't want a relationship with him any other way. No secrets. You know what I mean?" Adam nodded agreeing. "So what's the problem?" He asked. MJ rolled her eyes in response. "No I'm serious, MJ. Do you think he wouldn't understand? Do you think it would change how he feels about you?" MJ looked at him with surprise on her face. "MJ, I've seen how he looks at you. He's crazy about you. You need to give him a chance." MJ shook her head. "It's just so much Adam." MJ stated. Adam interrupted her before she could say anything else. "MJ, do you trust him?" MJ, shocked at the question, answered without hesitation. "Of course, with my life." Adam knew his battle was won and gave her a small smile. "Then trust him with your heart."

* * *

Please review and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim to established CSI: NY Characters, they belong to CBS.  
**_

* * *

**Secrets**

About an hour later, MJ was sitting in her office contemplating Adam's words. She knew he was right, but this would be a first for her. She had never intentionally told anyone everything about her life. Mac and his parents knew everything, but not from her lips, from her file. When her life was discussed with them, she always chose her words very carefully. The idea of someone knowing everything about her childhood, from her words and perspective, was very intimidating. It gave her a feeling of being very exposed and vulnerable. She had never taken that risk, not even with Danny. He knew more than most, but she never told him all of it. Now, she was actually considering sharing all of her secrets with Don. She stood, grabbed her bag and walked to Stella's office.

She seemed to be on her way out somewhere when MJ approached her office. "Hey, MJ." MJ stood in the doorway. "Stel, I can't stay here. I'm not doing anyone any good here, I'm going to head to the hospital. Just call if you need anything, okay?" MJ waited for an argument but to her surprise she didn't get one. "MJ, I'm amazed you even came back here. I expected you to put your feet in blocks on concrete at his bedside." Stella gave her half a laugh and walked to stand in front of her. "Listen kiddo. I know, even if you're just now realizing it, how important Don's become to you." MJ teared and whispered. "I have to be there, Stel, I can't lose him." Stella gave her a hug and reassured her. "You won't. I was coming to find you. Mac just told me he's been moved to recovery." MJ caught her breath. "Oh, thank God." Stella gently pushed her out the door. "Go. We'll meet you there later to check on him." MJ gave her a nod and was gone.

At the hospital MJ found her way to recovery and inquired at the nurses' station as to Don's room. A nurse showed her the way. She stood in the doorway and watched him for a minute. He was hooked up to machines and looked extremely pale. There was no one in his room. "His still in critical condition. We'll know more in a few hours." MJ nodded and asked. "Has his family arrived?" The nurse nodded and informed her. "Yes. His parents just went to the cafeteria. They said they would be back in a little while. "Thanks." MJ stated then took a seat in the chair next to his bed. MJ gently took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. The warmth of his hands brought fresh tears to her eyes. "Don. Can you hear me? I'm here and I'm not leaving." MJ gently touched his hand to her cheek. "Don, please come back to me. You have to be okay, you hear me. I need you to be okay." Tears fell down MJ cheek as she continued to hold Don's hand and talk to him.

A little bit later, that's how Don's parents found her. "Who's that?" Donald Flack Sr. inquired. "I have no idea. She cares about him very much, that's obvious." Responded Mrs. Flack, as they walked into the room, she asked in a gentle voice. "Hello, are you a friend of Don's?" MJ surprised, quickly stood and wiped away her tears. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was told you went to the cafeteria and I just wanted to sit with him. My name's MJ Taylor." MJ stood and folded her hands in front of her. Mrs. Flack approached her with her arm extended. "I'm Catherine Flack, this is my husband Donald. We're Don's parents." MJ smiled. She took Mrs. Flack's hand and returned the gentle squeeze. "Nice to meet you both, I just wish it was under different circumstances." She sighed. "Me too. So you're a friend of Don's?" MJ nodded. "Yes, madam. I'm a detective with the crime lab." Don Sr., who had been silent until this point, inquired. "Taylor, did you say?" MJ reaffirmed. "Yes sir." Don Sr. clarified again. "As in Mac Taylor?" MJ nodded. "My brother, sir." MJ turned and glanced back at Don. "I'll leave you alone. I just needed to see him." As MJ got to the door, Mrs. Flack stopped her. "Will you be here a while?" MJ nodded. "Yes. Madam. So if you need anything, I'll be happy to get it for you so you can stay with Don." Mrs. Flack smiled. "Thank you dear. It's appreciated." MJ returned the smile. "Not a problem, happy to do it." With that she left and took a seat in the waiting area just outside his room.

MJ spent the next few hours wandering the halls, visiting the chapel, and ensuring to Don's parents comfort as best as she could. Finally the doctors came to meet with them with the latest information on Don's condition. They gathered in his room and it nearly killed MJ not to be in there. Within a few minutes, his parents came out and MJ saw the relief in Mrs. Flack's eyes. 'Detective. I want to thank you for being here." MJ asked. "Please call me MJ. How is he?" Mrs. Flack squeezed her hand. "We'll know more in the morning. But they are optimistic. Seeing he'll be asleep, we're going home to do the same." MJ nodded. Mrs. Flack was intrigued by the woman standing in front of her. She then asked. "I take it I'll be seeing you in the morning?" MJ gave her a shy smile and nodded. "Yes, madam." Interesting, Mrs. Flack thought to herself but commented out loud. "I thought as much. I'll bring you some fresh coffee, that cafeteria stuff is awful." MJ laughed. "I would appreciate that." Don's parents started to leave, when Mrs. Flack turned back with an observation. "MJ, he's very lucky to have you caring about him so much." MJ smiled and responded. "I'm the lucky one Mrs. Flack." "Call me Catherine. I think you and I should get to know each other better." MJ grinned. "I'd like that." "You take care of him for me." MJ reassured her. "Count on it."

* * *

Please comment and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim to established CSI: NY Characters. They belong to CBS.  


* * *

**

_**Secrets**_

Several hours later Mac and Stella arrived. Stella informed her that the rest of the team was right behind them. MJ filled them in on what she had been told and they were both relieved. "You look like you could use a break?" Stella observed. MJ not wanting to leave hesitated. "We'll be here. Promise. Go stretch your legs." Stella guided her towards the door. MJ stopped at the doorway turned and asked. "Did you get him?" Mac answered her without looking at her. "We did." MJ nodded. "I'll be back."

MJ was wandering around the small atrium when she heard her name being called turned to find Doc walking towards her. "I've been looking for you." MJ was immediately frightened. "Did something happen? Is Don okay?" Doc reassured her. "He's fine. Resting. I just met with his neurologist and I wanted to check on you." Seeing a small bench Doc invited her to sit. "I should get back" MJ insisted. "Stella and Mac are there. He's fine. You, on the other hand, are a different story." MJ plopped down and laid her head on his shoulder. "Okay, Doc give it to me straight. What did you find out and please don't sugarcoat it." Doc draped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a friend squeeze. "Well, they'll know more in the morning, but they are pretty comfortable with the words full recovery." MJ sat up. "You're sure?" Doc smiled. "Like I said, we'll know more tomorrow, but there is every reason to believe he'll be back chasing you in a few weeks." MJ blushed. Doc turned and looked into her eyes. "But my question is how are you? You look worse than he does." MJ gave him a small grin. "I'll be fine once he wakes up." They sat quietly for a minute before MJ spoke again. "Thanks for finding me and checking on me Doc." Doc smiled. "Promise me something." MJ looked at him. "Sure, if I can." Doc gently grabbed her chin. "He'll be sleeping all night. You've been here all day, please go home and get some sleep too. He'll probably come around sometime tomorrow. When he does wake up and you still look like hell, Danny and I will get blamed for not taking care of you." MJ giggled. "I'll splash some cold water on my face and add a couple layers of make up, he'll never know. But I can't leave him, Doc. I just can't." Doc shook his head. "I kind of thought that's what you say. But I thought I'd give it a shot." MJ turned and gave him a friendly hug. "Thank you for caring and trying. But I need to be here." Doc nodded. "Come on, I'll walk you back." They walked arm in arm back to Don's room.

They walked in and saw Mac sitting with Don. MJ walked over to Lindsay, who must have arrived while she was gone, and gave her a hug. "Hey, D." MJ acknowledged Danny's arrival as well. "Jes' Mags, Don looks better than you do." Danny walked over and kissed the top of her head. "Have you slept?" MJ gave him a small smile. "A little. Got to meet Don's folks." Danny shook his head. "Looking' like crap, Mags, you must have made a great first impression." MJ swatted his arm. "Gee, thanks Messer." Danny not liking what he saw. "Come on MJ, Lindsay and I will take you home so you can get some sleep." MJ shook her head. "I'm staying put Danny. I won't leave him." MJ walked over to the window so she could look in on Don. Lindsay went over to her and gave her a friendly squeeze. "He's tough, MJ. He'll pull through." MJ dropped her head on Lindsay's. "Thanks, Linds. I'll just feel a lot better when he opens his eyes."

The team milled around for a little bit longer, then Mac and Stella reassured them that Don wouldn't be alone and shooed them all home. Leaving Mac, Stella and MJ holding vigil. Over the next few hours they each took turns sitting with him. Stella had to force MJ to take her breaks. "What if he wakes up while I'm gone?" Stella shook her head. "MJ, he'll just be awake when you get back. Now go?" MJ relented. "Okay, I won't be long." Stella nodded then reassured her. "I won't leave until you get back, promise." MJ headed out and down the hall, towards the chapel as Mac returned with fresh coffee.

Stella stood in the doorway and watched MJ leave. Gratefully, she took the coffee from Mac. "Is she finally going home?" Mac inquired. Stella shook her head. "Are you kidding? The only way she's going home is Flack waking up and telling her to go home." Mac, surprised to hear the implication, asked. "Flack and MJ?" Stella not surprised by the lack of communication between Mac and MJ, informed him. "I think they are in the process of figuring it out. This just might push them in the right direction. I think they'd be good for each other." Mac didn't comment as he walked over and took a seat outside Don's room. Stella joined him in his silent vigil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim to established CSI: NY Characters, they belong to CBS.**

**

* * *

**

**Secrets**

A few hours later, MJ slouching in the chair by Don's bed, resting her head on the edge of the bed, asleep. She was still grasping his hand. Mac had been watching from the doorway. When he suddenly thought he saw Don's hand grasp MJ's. MJ immediately stirred. Mac focused on Don's hand wondering if he just imagined it. There it was again, Don squeezed MJ's hand. MJ's head popped up this time. "Don?" MJ turned and saw Mac in the doorway. "Did you see that?" she asked him. Mac silently nodded. Hearing voices, Stella was immediately by Mac's side. "Don, can you hear me?" MJ gently asked. Don's fingers brushed against her's. "I'll get the doctor." Stella stated and she was off. Mac walked to the other side of Don's bedside. "Don, can you hear us?" Mac asked. Don slowly and gently nodded. MJ scooted closer. "You're okay Don." MJ gently squeezed his hand. "We're here." Slowly, Don's head started to move towards MJ's voice and just as slowly, his eyes opened. MJ's eyes filled with tears overwhelmed by the incredible sight of those beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. "Hi there." MJ whispered as she gently rubbed his hand against her cheek. "Hi." Don responded, barely audible.

Over the next couple of weeks, between going back and forth from the lab to the hospital as well as occasionally stopping at her apartment for a few hours sleep, MJ didn't remember much. Finally, the doctors where confident enough to send Don home, much to his relief. MJ tried to convince him to at least stay with his folks for a little while, until he was more stable on his feet and could begin rehabilitation. MJ was sitting in her usual spot the chair by his bedside. Don was grumbling, again, about the lack of sports channels on the hospital television. He was propped up and looking much better. MJ was still nervous about him going home. She was afraid he would do too much unsupervised.

"Don, at least at your parents your mom will be there to make sure you have what you need and you don't hurt yourself further. Considering it being babied, like when you were a kid. Moms live for that stuff." MJ argued. "You mean babysat." Don scoffed then insisted. "No, I'll go back to my place. The doctor said he would arrange for a visiting nurse until I can start rehab, which will be a week ten days max. Right now he says it's just a matter of me getting my strength back and I rather do that at home. Trust me between the visiting nurse and folks, I'll have plenty of company." Don still not thrill with the idea of the nurse or his folks under foot, but it was better than being here or worse his parents place. "Besides, you promised to cook dinner for me my first night home. I'm tired of hospital food." Don smiled. MJ shook her head and laughed. "Are you kidding, you haven't had hospital food in 3 days, with Danny, Adam and Doc sneaking you food from every resturant town. I'm surprised the doctors haven't band them from the hospital. You must have gained 10 pounds." Don playing innocent. "Hey, I was nearly blown up by a cell phone, I need to get my strength back and what this place calls food ain't gonna do it." MJ sobered. She still had moments when the fear of what might have been clawed at her. Don hadn't begun to deal with the psychological aspect of his injuries. He still tended to brush it off as if it was no big deal. MJ, on the other hand, fought the nightmares and at the moment, they were winning. She hadn't slept well since it happened. "Correction, you were blown up by a cell phone. You can thank the doctors for being able to sit there and complain about the food. " Don's face softened at the look on MJ's face but before he could say anything Danny interrupted them.

"Lunch time. I thought about pizza, but I didn't think I could get it passed the nurses station so you'll have to deal with sandwiches from the 2nd Ave Deli." Danny informed the patient. "You are the best, Messer." Don's eyes lit up. MJ frustrated, glared at them both. "I swear, the two of you single handily keep Manhattan restaurants in business." Danny focused, as always, with his appetite but insisted. "Not all of them, just the good ones." He said laughing. MJ shook her head. "I'm going back to the lab." With that she got up to leave, but Don stopped her. "Mags." MJ turned and waited. "You'll be back after shift?" MJ looked at him knowing she would be. 'Don't I always?" Don grinned and added. "I'm fine. You need to stop worrying." MJ eyes filled with what looked like fear. "That's what you keep telling me." With that she left.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim to any established CSI: NY Characters, they belong to CBS.  


* * *

_**

**Secrets**

She was sitting in her office going over some pretrial evidence for Stella when Lindsay walked came in with a file in her hand. "Have you seen Danny? I need to get with him on the Greenly case." MJ unintentionally snapped her answer. "Oh, he'll be back after lunch. He's currently enjoying deli sandwiches that he managed to smuggle past the nurses with Don." MJ rolled her eyes and went back to her reports. "MJ, you okay?" MJ shook her head. "Sorry don't mind me. He's at lunch, he'll be back." Lindsay sat down opposite MJ. 'When was the last time you slept?" Lindsay asked. "Last night." MJ answered which earned her a raised eyebrow from Lindsay. "I did. I went home and actually laid in bed and fell asleep." MJ informed. "For how long?" Lindsay questioned. MJ relented, knowing the rest she did get, wasn't restful and it showed. "A few hours. Why?" Lindsay leaned forward. "MJ, I'm only saying this because you're my friend. You look worse than the day of the bombing. Do you want to talk about it?" MJ threw the file she was looking at on her desk. "Linds, it's just every time I close my eyes, I see him lying on the triage table with that gigantic hole in his stomach. I can't get it out of my mind. Then on top of everything else he's acting like it's no big deal, like it was just another day at the office. It's just frustrating." Lindsay quietly listened. "The doctors are sending him home." Lindsay encouraged by the good news. "That's great." MJ shook her head. "Problem is, he won't even consider going to his folks. He says it doesn't want to be babysat. The doctors have arranged for a visiting nurse until he starts rehab, which is a small consolation. But still, he's come so far, I'm afraid he'll push himself to hard and end up right back in the hospital." Lindsay feeling some sympathy for MJ, knowing how hard the past few weeks had been on her. "He's okay, MJ. The doctors wouldn't send him home if they weren't sure." Lindsay reassured. MJ threw her head back. "I know. I know. I've been telling myself that but it's not helping." Lindsay smiled and asked. "Have you talked to him yet? About the two of you?" MJ looked at her. "No, I've wanted him to focus on getting better. I'm not going anywhere." Lindsay smiled and added. "At the moment, neither is he. You need to tell him how you feel. Otherwise, you'll regret it."

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Danny and Don were finishing up lunch. "So, when are you getting the boot from here?" Danny asked. "Hopefully, within in the next couple of days." Don told him. "You going to stay at your folks?" Don nixed the idea. "Nah, I'm going home. Visiting nurse will come until I start rehab which should be within a week from the time I'm released." Danny leaned back in his chair. "How's that going over with MJ?" Don looked at him. "It's not. She's worried that I'll push myself too hard to get back to work and hurt myself more." Danny knowing his friend smiled. "She's right." Don looked at him and snapped at him in frustration. "Danny, I'm fine. I'm telling you, just like I've told her, like I've told my folks and the doctors, I'm fine." Danny stopped smiling and snapped back. "I'm glad you're so fine because MJ's not. She's been worrying herself sick since you almost died and believe me Don, you were a hair's away from cashing it in." Danny was silent for a moment. "Look Don, you both have gotten the scare of your life. The two of you have been dancing around what's between you for months and I'm not going to minimize what you've gone through. I can't even begin to imagine. But I've watched her for the past several weeks walking around on autopilot. I haven't figured out what's she's more scared of, her feelings for you or losing you." Danny's normal cavalier attitude was absent given the seriousness of the situation. Don knew he was right. MJ looked like she hadn't slept let alone eaten. "I know D, I know. I'm crazy about her and I think she feels the same, but she's holding back. I just don't know why." Danny took a deep breath, knowing the reason for MJ's reluctance. "Don, look, I have an idea why but I can't tell you without betraying her confidence. Trust me though; it has more to do with her than you. I will tell you this; if you think she's amazing now wait, when you hear her story you'll want to hang on to her for life." Don smiled. "I already do, Danny. I already do."

* * *

Please comment and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim to established CSI: NY Characters, they belong to CBS.**

* * *

**Secrets**

Just in time for dinner, MJ walked past the nurse's station with two pizza boxes in hand. She dropped one box off. "Thanks MJ. At least you aren't being sneaky like Detective Messer was this afternoon." MJ laughed and motioned to Don's room. "How cranky has he been?" The nurse laughed. "He's actually been pretty tolerable today. He should be in a great mood now. The doctor just told him he can go home day after tomorrow." MJ smiled. "Well I want to thank you all for taking such good care of him and to let you know it's appreciated." The nurse smiled back. "Not a problem, MJ. He's a good guy and one of New York's finest. It's the least we can do for what he does for us." MJ nodded and headed to Don's room with the other pizza box.

"I hear you're getting sprung." MJ sounded from the doorway. "Well isn't it the most gorgeous girl I know." Don welcomed. "That's only because I have a Ray's pizza box with your name on it." MJ countered and walked in, placing it on the table next to him. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips. "So how was lunch?" Don smiled at her. "Would have been better had you stuck around." MJ shook her head. "I had some cases sitting on my desk that needed attention." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "So the doctor's tired of looking at you huh? But you're so cute, I'm sure the nurses are going to miss catering to your every need. Especially those sponge baths." Don looked at her blushing. "Oh trust me, I'm sure you can handle that part of my care no problem." She handed him a slice of pizza and then grabbed on for herself. "That's what the visiting nurse is for or I'm sure you're mother will be happy to do it. It will remind her of when you where a baby." MJ teased.

Later after the pizza was finished and they watched a little television, MJ turned and look at Don. "Don, I know you are going home and I'm not going to argue but please promise that you'll do exactly what the doctors say and not an ounce more. I'm about as sick of this hospital as you are so I would like us to stay out of it for a while." Don grabbed her hands and pulled her so she was sitting next to him. He then wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. "MJ, look I'm sorry to put you through this. I didn't mean to scare you." MJ leaned her head on his shoulder. Don was surprised, just as he was when she first greeted him with a kiss. MJ had never initiated displays of affection with him before. "It's not like you intentionally decided to go to work and get almost blown away by a cell phone." Don sobered. "I'm a cop MJ, you know that, getting hurt or even killed is part of the job." He looked down at her. MJ shook him off, insisting. "I know that. It's one thing chasing the bad guys and being prepared to protect yourself. It's totally different to be blind sided by a bomb, Don. You couldn't have been prepared for that, hell, I wasn't prepared for that." MJ was quiet for a moment, trying to put her thoughts together, and then continued. "I know the risks you take everyday. I may work in a lab most of the time, but I'm still a cop at the end of the day. Believe me, I know. I just…." MJ stopped. Don nudged her. "Just?" MJ intended to take baby steps but sitting there with him like she was just seemed so right. "I've just never been that scared before, seeing you with a big whole in your stomach. The not knowing whether or not you'd be okay." Don squeezed her. "I'm right here MJ and I have no intention of going anywhere." MJ looked up at him and kissed him. "Good. I found I like having you around." MJ hesitated. "I need you in my life Don. I didn't realize how much." Don smiled. "Does this mean you'll finally go out with me?" MJ grinned at him. "Before I say yes, there are some things you need to know. But…" Don looked at her. "Spill it Taylor. You've had something on your mind since we started pussy footing around what's between us." MJ wasn't going to reveal everything but needed to start somewhere. MJ moved to the foot of the bed and sat crossed leg then looked at him. "How much do you know about me? Before I was adopted by the Taylors?"

* * *

Please comment and review.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: MJ Taylor is my creation. I have no claim to established CSI: NY Characters, they belong to CBS.**  
_

* * *

**Secrets**

Don surprised by the question. "What does that have to do with anything?" MJ looked at him. "A lot actually. Don, you should know some things about me and my past. Things I've never talked about with anyone." Don amazed at the idea. "No one?" She shook her head. "Mac and his parents know only because it's in my file. They've never heard it from me." Don trying to lighten her mood and gave her one of his cocky grins. "You have a file?" MJ rolled her eyes. "Don, I'm trying to be serious. Yeah, I have a file and it's about 2 inches thick. All before I was 14 years old." Don shocked and realized she was deadly serious. "Don, I made a promise." Don cocked his head. 'Promise? To who?" MJ smiled. "Claire." She sighed and pushed forward. "I promised her that when I thought the right guy came along there would be no secrets, no half-truths or sugarcoating my life before the Taylors. She along with Mac's parents always believed, as well as tried to convince me that it made me who I am. They thought I was pretty special." Don smiled at her and agreed. "They are right." MJ shrugged. "That's still a work in progress for me." Don didn't want to push but his curiosity was peaked. "Were things that bad?" MJ silently nodded and reaffirmed. "Oh, yeah. They were that bad and worse." Don intrigued. "And you think you've found the right guy to tell all your deep dark secrets too?" MJ shook her head. "Don, don't joke. This is important." Don opened up his arms and invited her to sit closer. MJ shook him off. 'Mags, I'm just teasing. I just can't imagine any secret, changing how I feel about you." MJ gave him a small smile. "I should hold you to that, but I won't, because you have no idea what you're saying." Don insisted she come sit by him and she finally relented. "MJ ,listen, nothing you tell me is going to change how I feel." MJ still unsure but pushed forward. "How about the fact that I became a Taylor because Mac's dad arrested me for B&E when I was 12 and that was after I had been living on the streets for a year?"

"Are you kiddin' me?" A shocked Flack blurted out. MJ felt him tense but he never let go. She gently shook her head as she looked down at her hands. She was desperately fighting tears. She didn't realize how hard this would be. Flack was the first one in a long time whose opinion of her mattered. "I wish I was and unfortunately that's just the middle." Flack gently guided her to look at him. "So are you telling me I fell for a bad girl?" MJ looked at him. His eyes were bright and caring as they had always been. There was no sign of disappointment. MJ gave him a small smile. "No, not really. Most of my charges stemmed from hunger and homelessness." He gave her a squeeze realizing there was truth to her words. "I was only joking, honey." MJ shrugged. "It's just your opinion matters to me. I've never known for sure, if you've heard stories." Flack taken back by her comment then questioned. "What stories would I hear?" Taking a deep breath, MJ took another step. "It's no secret, but because of my background, the department's utilized my knowledge to work with a couple of the Task Forces that focused on teenagers, including gangs. I've worked some cases that some of my past has slipped out. I just didn't know what you already knew." Don shook his head. "Do you think that I would believe department gossip about you, even if I heard any, without asking you first?" MJ remained silent for a moment. "I hope not, but things get out and people talk. I just wanted to be the one to tell you. Don, some people would be embarrassed by some of the things that I've done in my life…" Don stopped her with a kiss. "Listen to me and listen good, I could never be embarrassed by you. Ever. Do you understand me? I'm crazy about you MJ. I don't care how, when or why you came into my life. I'm just glad you in my life." Don kissed her gently and a little bit longer this time. "My plan is to keep you here for a long time. Okay?" MJ wanted to believe so badly that this was true, she teared up. "But Don?" He kissed her again. "No buts. You can share whatever tales and secrets you want but no matter what the stories, it's not going to change anything." MJ looked into her favorite blue eyes. "How can you be so sure?" She asked. Don wrapped his arms around her, gathering her close. "Because I know you Margaret Joanna Taylor, like I know my own heart. Whatever you've experienced in your life, good or bad, it's helped you become the person that I think is incredibly smart, funny, as well as beautiful and the person that just happens to hold my heart. That's how I know." MJ curled up in his arms and for the first time since Don was pulled from that building slept peacefully. Don never let go.


End file.
